


we'll look at the stars when we're together

by taeggukswitch (rooxynroll)



Category: No. 6, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Dragons, First Meetings, M/M, Nezumi is a demigod, Shion is a wizard, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/taeggukswitch
Summary: Shion is a wizard who goes on a mission for the Ministry of Magic and ends up meeting Nezumi, who's coincidently on a very similar mission as his, only, for the Olympus.





	we'll look at the stars when we're together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kttriangle (midnight4568)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight4568/gifts).



> This series is thanks to Katie, who commisioned a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson AU for NezuShi and OMG fun times. Thank you for trusting me so much with this! And for the huge support ♡ I always wanted to, but never thought I'd get to write NezuShi?? Yay! Hope the result isn't messy, I tried playing with the AU's settings as best as I could, so even Shion's narrative is potter-ish and Nezumi's narrative is kinda Riordan-ish, welp. Have fun!!

△

Studying Dragonology made the happiest years of Shion’s life. He always had a knack for magical creatures, ever since he was a baby visiting his parents' job, and growing up with the animals they sometimes brought back from work, left running—and flying—all over the house. When he chose Dragons amongst all magical creatures, however, even his parents looked a bit surprised. Probably because of his stature, his slim body, and the somewhat delicate features of his face. The chubby cheeks he still sported until he left his house to be an active Dragon Keeper at the young age of eighteen, along with his— _mostly_ —sweet personality weren’t the biggest indicators of his competence for this kind of job.

Luckily enough, they don’t hire you to be a Dragon Keeper based on your appearance—although a built body could certainly give you some extra help to get there.

What Shion excelled in, against everyone else’s beliefs, was not only taming dragons, but also dealing with untamable ones. Dragons that strayed away from their lair, for some reason, and wouldn’t go back. Some were lost, most were rebelling, in which case Shion was the best option out there.

That doesn't mean that he finds it an easy job—not at all. Just a service he was really glad to be able to provide.

The alternatives were always a lot more aggressive than him. Not that anyone was being mean on purpose—it was the only way they could get the job done, and the job had to be done because it either threatened the Wizard community of being unveiled, or it threatened lives. Usually both. Those were the worst cases, and currently what Shion was dealing with.

So it’s not at all weird, or unreasonable, that when he hears a stranger asking about “missing treasures” and a “burglar” in town, at the pub he’s stopped to have dinner, Shion tenses up and gets instantly uneasy.

The stranger wears a cloak, which isn’t that unusual since it’s considerably cold outside, but it’s too close for Shion’s comfort. If this is another wizard, and he’s after the Dragon, it must be through illegal channels. The most common cases are Dragon dealers, after freshly laid eggs, but some risk themselves for scales and other properties as well.

Either way, _it’s illegal,_ and Shion doesn’t have time to deal with that. He worries the most about the dragons, always, and dealers aren’t the most caring wizards he knows—maybe because they have a little disagreement going on, but still.

He decides right then and there to leave immediately after the Dragon, quickly finishing his soup and walking out of the pub straight into the forest.

Everything he needs inside his backpack, Shion lights up his wand only enough to see the path where the moon doesn’t breach the dense trees, and carefully goes up the mountain.

Instead of wearing a hood, his hair is silver white—it’s a little habit of his, disguising his identity when he’s out on missions because he’s a Metamorphomagus, but any wizard could do the same with the right potions and enchantments. It’s only easier and safer for him, who was naturally gifted with the ability—his mom was a Metamorphomagus, and her mom before her.

There's a sound of a twig snapping, and Shion doesn’t think it was him—at least he doesn’t feel the twig breaking under his feet. The unsettling feeling is right back where it was, and maybe he thinks he shouldn’t have left the pub straight to the forest.

Mentally scolding himself for his carelessness, Shion takes the long route. If there’s someone—or something—following him, they’re bound to reveal themselves sooner or later, and he’s not going to stand there waiting, neither is he about to lead them straight to the Dragon he’s here to help.

“Well isn’t he a clever one,” the voice comes from behind the shadows of a long cherry tree—rose petals falling with the gentle breeze of Autumn as the stranger from the pub steps out, arms crossed above his waist and face hidden under his cloak. His voice sounds a lot colder now, sending chills under Shion’s spine.

It’s still melodic, only a lot more on a dangerous note.

“Why are you following me?” Shion asks, posture straight, wand ready.

The man raises his right hand slowly, a low laughing sound escaping his lips as he pulls his cloak down and reveals his face.

The sight is enough to take Shion’s breath away, but he stands guard. He’s seen plenty of Veelas during his years of “chasing” Dragons, and not even them could break his will so easily.

“You forgot your handkerchief.”

His hair is as black as the night, and it might be the moonlight’s effect, but Shion thinks even the bluish tone is there, in the long strands that frame his lean face. _Grey eyes_ , he notices. The unsettling feeling at the tip of his stomach worsens.

Merlin be damned, this man _is_ something else. And, what’s worse, he’s got no idea _what_ this something else might be.

However, Shion is still focused.

“I don’t have a handkerchief.” He answers, unwavering.

“Really? Weird. I swear I saw it falling from your pocket.” The stranger answers, unfazed, sharp smile still in place, hand still raised in Shion’s direction, just waiting for him to grab the damn handkerchief.

Shion scoffs. That’s some guts he’s got, for sure.

“And then you decided to follow me into a forest, at night, to give it back to me? Just a handkerchief?”

The man looks like he wants to walk closer, but he _thankfully_ keeps his distance.

“Well, maybe I just didn’t want to let you go without getting your name, beautiful.”

This time Shion really scoffs, starting to get annoyed. It’s just cheap, and if there’s anyone beautiful here, it isn’t him.

“What do you want? An egg? Scales? Is it a reward? Anyway, I assure you, it’s not worth it.”

The stranger takes a deep breath, pausing for a moment. When he opens his mouth again, he sounds decided.

“I’m gonna be real with you, I don’t know what’s _your_ business here, but _I’m_ after something that belongs to me. Well, not exactly me, but… Someone I know, and they sent me to get it. And no one will stand in my way, not even a cutie like you.”

 _Incredible_ , Shion thinks to himself. So this guy was definitely flirting, and he’s still doing it. Even when he’s telling Shion he’ll go over him to get to whatever it is that he needs to get back.

“Sounds… plausible. However, I can’t let you do that. I was sent to deal with… What’s been stealing things around, and it’s my top priority that no one gets harmed. You can go after that business of yours after I leave.”

“Really? How kind of you. However, how can I know you won’t steal it before I get there?”

Shion sighs, exchanging his weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t care about whichever treasures might be there.” He struggles with the words to use next, but opts for telling half of the truth. “I’m just dealing with the burglar.”

At that, the stranger’s eyebrows shoot up, and he seems unsettled. “Hm, what if this burglar is… like, a big and solid bloke? I mean, I’m just saying, I could go with you just to–”

Weird. “I can deal with it perfectly by myself, thanks.”

“Still.” He insists, now looking slightly panicked. “I think it’s the best solution. We go together, I let you do your business, and wait until it’s done to search for my thing. Sounds great to me, and if you have no business with the stolen goods, it should be fine for you too.”

Shion knows what he’s doing—now, if he insists in going alone, his own motives become questionable. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“How do I know _I_ can trust _you_?” He shoots right back at Shion, who sighs.

“Okay, what if I say this burglar is really dangerous, and that’s why I need to go alone?”

That seems to make the other less antsy, and he takes his time to answer, a beginning of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

“What if I say I know exactly _what_ this burglar is?”

And that effectively works to get Shion’s attention.

The man explicitly said “what”, and not “who”. So, he knows what they’re talking about, after all. Still, that only makes Shion more suspicious.

If he knows it’s a Dragon, how can Shion trust him not to get in his way? What if he is, after all, after the Dragon?

The man seems to sense his uneasiness, because he sighs audibly and starts to speak again. “Oh god, there’s no winning in this mind game, is there? Why don’t we lay all the cards on the table, huh? You seem to know what I’m talking about, so I’ll let you know that _I_ don’t give a fuck about the Dragon, I’m just after my stupid brother’s bow. And I mean, my literal brother, since we share both parents, because daddy couldn’t be happy with only one son. The bow was a gift from our father, who, by the way, is a god, to our mom. So yeah, it’s a very important bow, and _I_ was designed to retrieve it because the Oracle is a sadist fuck. I never used it, and my brother was the one who lost it, but here am I. That’s all. I promise not to touch your big buddy, as long as the bow isn’t with him. But I have no ill intentions, or any desire to fight for that matter.”

That is… sure a lot to process.

Shion stares at him in silence, face blank.

“So what _you_ are telling _me_ , is that you are a God?” Shion slowly asks, sounding disbelieving.

The long-haired man walks closer to him, a certain dance to his steps that make his body move like a magnetic force. Suddenly, Shion doesn’t think the idea of him being some sort of God sounds so absurd anymore. Maybe if he had a spotlight pointed at him, Shion could easily buy into all that. It would make complete sense, since he’s been getting this different aura from him the whole time.

Shion takes one step and a half forward, not even realizing he’s doing it.

“No,” he finally answers, pointedly, as he stops in front of Shion. From this close, his features are sharp and delicate, Shion resists the urge to _touch_. “Mom was pretty human, dad is a God though. Apollo, nice guy, might have heard of him. Even studied, if you’re the nerd type. Lots of books on him. Anyway... That makes me a _demi_ god.”

“Huh.” Shion huffs, the air condensing in between them.

“Yeah.”

They stare into each other’s eyes in complete silence for what it feels like an eternity, until Shion breaks it with a small scoff.

“Like, Greek gods? Stuff you learn about on muggle studies?”

The confident look the man had until then finally falls short, as he blinks his grey eyes in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

Shion sighs. “God, I don’t have time for this.”

“Thanks for the compliment, but I just said it’s _demi_ god.” Nezumi winks, sounding all too pleased with himself.

“It’s– it’s just an expression,” Shion says, flatly.

“Hahah I know, I’m messing with you.”

God or demigod, Shion quickly decides he’s mostly a fucking dork. He really doesn’t have time for this. _Now_ , he adds in his head. Later? Who knows. The guy’s not that unpleasing.

He inhales sharply. “Just. Stay quiet, we’ll solve this later. I’m putting this Dragon back in his place today.”

“Fucking finally, let’s go then!” The _demigod_ lightens up, looking really happy with the outcome.

“Don’t. Don’t be so loud, yeah? And stay behind. I swear, if you do as much as try to get in my way, demigod or god, I’m gonna beat your ass into oblivion.”

He raises one eyebrow at Shion, now fully smirking. “Okay, that was sexy.”

“Shut up.”

“What if I like it? The beating up part, I mean.”

“Shut. Up.” He tries his best to sound serious, but there’s a laugh at the end that probably doesn’t do much to help his case.

The man laughs, too.

“Well, if we’re working together, I guess we should exchange names.” He sounds a lot more relaxed now, not even the overconfident self he presented first. This sounds more real, rawer.

“Are we working together now?” Shion raises an eyebrow, questioningly.

“C’mon… Mine’s Nezumi.”

He repeats the name in his head, and scoffs. “Shion.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard.”

Shion takes a deep breath, turns on his heels, and goes back to walking. That’s enough chit-chat for the night.

Or so he wishes.

“Now, the fuck you said about mu… _muggles_?”

“I’m a wizard. We call muggles the ones who aren’t magic.”

Nezumi stops in his tracks. “You’re a _what_?!”

Shion rolls his eyes, not even slowing down. “We can have this talk afterward over a damn beer if you wish, _partner_ , but right now I don’t have the time.”

“Oh,” Nezumi answers, surprise coloring his voice. And then smugness. “Did you just ask me on a date? _Partner_?”

“ _No_ ,” Shion emphasizes, looking back and slowing his steps just a little. “I just said that whatever you wanna ask, leave it for later. And a beer wouldn’t hurt, especially if you’re really going for that demigod narrative.”

“Sure.” He scoffs, but at least he picks up the pace again, following Shion close by. “I’m more a wine kind of guy.”

“So are you asking me to wine and dine?” Shion shoots back, after all, two can play that game.

Nezumi chuckles, and there it is again—that melodic quality to his voice, even when he’s _laughing_. “I see what you did there, magic boy.”

Shion can’t help the grunt that leaves his throat, and then it’s too late to pretend like that didn’t bother him at all. Damn it, he’s probably gonna be hearing that a lot now.

“Don’t. Please.”

Nezumi laughs at first, but he ends up respecting the request, to Shion’s surprise.

Despite their initial clash, the climb up the mountain is peaceful, not even the forest creatures getting on their way—and Shion guesses it makes sense. Not many animals are comfortable with being near a Dragon, especially when most of them could easily become dinner in a blink of an eye, toasted along with the innocent trees nearby.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about _other_ creatures besides the dragon.

“Shouldn’t there be like, more people to help you?”

“I’m really good at my job, thank you.”

Nezumi looks impressed. But the kind of “can’t wait to see you prove that” impressed, which for some reason seems to make Shion all the more determined.

“I’m gonna enjoy watching that.”

“Please don’t interfere.” He asks again, for good measure.

Even if a dragon is aggressive at first, someone else appearing would set the creature even more to the edge, really, Shion would rather get a scratch or two then deal with _flames_.

He took his potion, just for precaution, but Nezumi didn’t. His demigod status probably wouldn’t save him from a dragon’s scorching fire.

“Okay, I get it, I won’t.” Nezumi quietens, but he senses there’s something he wants to ask.

“What?”

“Not even if you get hurt? Or he attacks you? Or…”

Shion cuts him with a sigh. “Don’t interfere, unless I ask you to. Is that good enough for you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, perfect.”

“Great.”

He doesn’t comment on how Nezumi shouldn’t even be caring about him enough to want to interfere, but it’s whatever. Probably part of his demigod lifestyle, the superhero agenda or something. Nothing special.

He also leaves out the part that there’s a possibility that he might have to go with the dragon, so their beer-slash-wine would probably have to be left for another time. Maybe Shion doesn’t want that to be the case, but it’d be only out of curiosity, of course.

 

♆

 

Nezumi follows the white-haired man close by, until they’re way into the mountain and his steps become more careful. Then, just to show he’s a man of his words, Nezumi falls behind. Only a bit, he’s still not completely sure this tiny, white-haired _cutie_ can deal with a _dragon_ by himself.

Of course, he gives Shion the benefit of the doubt—there’s nothing he’d like to see _more_ than Shion proving him wrong.

To be honest, when he heard the Oracle say his name, this was the worst part. Dealing with a dragon? Nezumi was already recalling all the demigod stories before him in his head, with huge mythological creatures beating the asses of poor men and women who wanted nothing to do with it in the first place. Until the damn Oracle said their names and made it their business.

At least dragons only had one head. One huge head that spits fire, but well. It could be seven heads doing the exact same, you know? When you’re born a demigod, you gotta learn to see the bright side of shitty situations you never even asked to be in.

Shion finally stops near a tree, staying behind it. Nezumi dutifully keeps his distance, waiting for something.

Anything.

Until he grows bored.

“So are you planning to tell me what you’re seeing or will you just keep me in the dark? Literally.”

Shion turns back at him, but he doesn’t seem annoyed—the look on his face is completely different than what Nezumi expected. He looks worried.

“Tell me more about that bow of yours.”

That catches him by surprise. “Oh, so you’re interested now?”

“Yes, very much.”

“Why?”

Shion sighs, “I think we got this all wrong.”

“Wait, really? How?”

Nezumi has no idea what he’s talking about. So there’s no dragon? There has to be a dragon, the Oracle said so. Even though The Oracle isn’t the most trustworthy source most of the times, it usually isn’t that much of a _dick_. Then what?

“It looks like he’s being kept prisoner. Look.”

With the invitation, Nezumi walks to him and crunches down, looking through the bushes in the same direction as Shion. What he sees is a dark cavern, of course, and it looks like a really deep one, going further into the core of the mountain. However, the dragon is in full display—he’s not hiding, not even trying to, and if Nezumi’s honest, the creature does have a look of despair on its features.

It does look like it’s trapped.

“So… what are the chances of a person being involved with this?”

Shion looks at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, someone controlling him, and keeping him trapped in a cave? When they’re not out stealing stuff?”

At least he takes a second to consider it, but soon enough Shion is shaking his head negatively. “Very rare. Dragon’s don’t submit like this, they’re very independent. Keeping him trapped, yeah, but making him do things for you as well? Not likely.”

 _That’s cool_ , Nezumi thinks, but he’s more worried about the implications of the dragon actually being trapped.

“I really wouldn’t want to go anywhere near it, it looks like he’s starving. She? I don’t know.”

“He, it’s a him, and you’re right. Why would it be starving? This is really weird.” Shion looks lost in thought, but before Nezumi can think of anything to say, he’s asking. “So, about that bow of yours?”

Nezumi deeply sighs. “I don’t really know much about it, but it is a god’s weapon, and those are usually tricky. That’s why _I_ never used it.”

Shion seems to consider the information with seriousness—at least he’s not doubting the whole demigod thing anymore, right?

“We’re gonna have to get near him.”

Or maybe not, Nezumi was happier before.

“Sure, yeah. How near?”

Shion chuckles.

“Pretty close. This is how we’re doing this, I’m going to approach it first, but you’ll have to be on sight as well, just farther away. I’m going to win his trust first, then introduce you.”

And oh gods, Nezumi knows where this is going, and he hates it. That’s starting to look like every mission usually goes, he’s going to have to solve things. Well, staying optimistic, at least he’s got some help. The guy knows what he’s talking about, too. Apparently.

“So, basically, if the bow’s got anything to do with him being locked in that cavern, I think you should know beforehand that dude’s not gonna be too happy to see me. Like, at all.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me know, that sounds like an important detail.” Shion looks back at the dragon, worry written all over his face. “He is in a very bad shape, and, hopefully, that will make him more pliant.”

“He needs the help.” Nezumi points out, although he’s basically telling himself that.

“Dragons are a stubborn species.”

“Cool.” This time he voices it, although it sounds like the wrong time to say it. “I mean, right now it’s a little unfortunate, but overall it’s cool.”

Surprisingly, Shion smiles. “Yeah. I think so, too.”

He looks troubled for a moment, then reaches for his backpack and points the sparkling wood thing in its direction.

“ _Accio_ Ice Potion.” A vial containing a dark liquid jumps out of the bag right into Shion’s free hand. “Don’t make me regret this. Drink it.”

_What. The fuck._

“What is it?”

“A fire protection potion, it’s exactly what it sounds like. Just as a precaution, in case he decides to grill us before making us his dinner.”

“Nice. Not getting grilled, sounds great. Okay.”

Nezumi isn’t sure he believes what’s happening just yet—he’s not sure there could be something such as wizards and him, a demigod, not being aware of it. What were the gods doing, if they had no idea magic beings were walking freely around the earth? But whatever, gods were never the most helpful anyway, they could easily know all of it and never thought of _sharing—_ but he figures drinking the suspicious looking liquid could do him much harm.

Unless Shion is trying to poison him, which, at this point, wouldn’t make much sense.

Nezumi opens the vial and eyes it questioningly—there’s no smell whatsoever, but from up close he can see the liquid’s color is golden.

The taste isn’t that bad, but the feeling that spreads through his body makes justice to the potion’s name. It’s like Nezumi is freezing from the inside out, and then it settles on his skin—a layer of ice all over his body.

“Woah,” he shrieks, giving the vial back to Shion.

“I’m trusting you.”

“Yeah. Thanks, by the way,” He adds, because Shion doesn’t look too happy about the whole “trusting him” deal.

Shion nods and walks into the clearing, nothing but determined.

It _is_ hot. Even a tiny bit scary, if he’s to be honest.

The dragon doesn’t see him at first, probably in a hunger-induced sleep, and soon Nezumi is stepping into the clearing as well. The moonlight reveals their figures perfectly, and this looks very, very dangerous. Maybe he should sing—or maybe he should have mentioned that to Shion before leaving the safety of the trees and bushes.

Nezumi isn’t really used to telling people that he’s a demigod, especially people who don’t have any idea what it means. Being a son of Apollo, of course he was blessed with an incredible voice, and that could certainly ease the dragon’s spirits.

Or just keep him sleeping.

“Shion,” He calls, as low as he can.

Shion looks back at him alarmed, shushing him instantly.

Pretty lips, Nezumi notices, but he’s got more important things to say. “I just remembered–”

Shion shushes him again and honestly, Nezumi fights the urge not to run to him and punch this rude and small wizard or whatever he is—preferably softly, with Nezumi’s own lips on his lips. But he’s _annoyed._ For real.

Nezumi doesn’t get to be annoyed for too long, however—the dragon stirs, and Shion only looks pissed for a second, before his face is clear of emotions and he’s walking again, with a serenity to his steps that Nezumi barely understands.

The dragons looks just as confused as he feels, or just drowsy of sleep, but Shion keeps walking.

Well, to be honest, in the moonlight he almost looks like a vision—his white hair giving him more a godlike look than Nezumi’s, that’s for sure. That must be why the dragon stays still, eyes blinking slowly, even though he could easily attack them.

He watches everything in silence, ready to sing if the dragon decides to suddenly get mad for no reason, but Shion does seem to have control over whatever it is that’s going on there. Nezumi watches in silent wonder, more than impressed.

Shion stops a good ten feet away from the cavern, which yeah, pretty clever, and bows. Nezumi bows too, even though he’s probably too far behind for the dragon to pay attention to him, but it looks like the right thing to do, if Shion’s so openly doing it. The dragon stirs again, but his positioning isn’t defensive. If anything, he looks afraid. Or hopeful. Maybe both.

So far, so good.

He’s got no idea what’s going on, but Shion walks closer and the dragon seems to be allowing it. It’s unnerving, really, all the quiet and anxiousness that seems to be filling the clearing, or maybe it’s just him, but Nezumi walks closer too. Still way behind, and the dragon isn’t paying attention to much besides the human openly walking towards him. They seem to have established eye-contact, which isn’t being interrupted by either anytime soon, and honestly, he feels a little too left out, but Nezumi isn’t going to complain.

He hasn’t forgotten the part in which _he_ is going to be the one walking inside the cave just yet.

Shion finally seems to speak—he can’t hear it, the distance and the wind getting in the way, but Nezumi watches intently. It’s not long before the dragon nods, and then Shion talks more. Great, so he can talk with dragons. Or dragons can speak human languages.

Sounds absurd, and Nezumi really wants to get a closer look at what’s really happening, but he keeps his word and waits.

Until he feels the dragon’s eyes on him, and things go downhill from there.

Well, he might be overreacting, but the dragon doesn’t look pleased at all to see him, exactly like he predicted. The creature stands up, pacing around the cavern, fuming, actual smoke leaving his nostrils, but Shion doesn’t take a single step back.

It takes a while to calm down the dragon, but that whole scene doesn’t make Nezumi much optimistic about walking into the cave. Not at all.

Then Nezumi motions for him to come closer, a serious look on his face, and he does. Looking more confident than he feels—hopefully. It’s not that he’s afraid, not really, not for himself at least. He’s not used to this whole situation, and still kind of feels like Shion is risking himself too much.

Ready to sing the creature back into sleep, he walks until he’s right by Shion’s side.

“He thinks you’re the one who did this to him,” Shion speaks low, eyes meeting his with the same serenity as before.

“What?!” It’s a whisper, but Nezumi can’t hide how outraged he feels.

The dragon doesn’t look pleased with his reaction, and Nezumi mentally scolds himself.

“There’s a spell keeping him prisoner, and he immediately reacted when I showed you. I have to ask…”

Nezumi knows what he’s going to ask, so he cuts Shion and gives him the answer. “No, I have nothing to do with this.”

Shion nods slowly, turning back to the dragon.

“So… it has to be your father’s bow.”

“Right. The bow. He might have recognized the energy or something.”

This is weird. This is _so_ weird, but whenever was his life not absurdly weird?

“Do you think the spell is going to fall if you get the bow?”

“Maybe, maybe it will only fall when it’s back with my father, I don’t know. But I should be enough to break it, I think. Just saying.”

“Now, you’re a good one, so let my friend retrieve the bow, yeah? I promised I’d help you, I’m not leaving until you’re free. I’m not here to keep you prisoner, I’ve shown you.”

 _Shown_ him? How even… Nezumi thinks he won’t remember half the questions he wants to make when they finally sit down to talk. _Especially_ if they drink wine. He’s usually a very composed person, who tends to overdo on his careless persona to make everyone else think he’s nothing to worry about, let him pass by without bringing him any unnecessary trouble, but when he drinks it’s almost as if that persona really takes a hold of him.

He can’t let that happen if he wants to make some serious questions.

“Don’t get near him, and go back if I tell you to. I don’t think he’s gonna do anything to hurt you because he’s already cursed enough, but he’s not too happy with letting you in either.”

“Cool, because I can totally relate to that.”

Shion smiles, and fuck him for becoming amicable and adorable _now_ of all times. Nezumi had a feeling that all that seriousness was only a façade, too, but Shion could do him the generosity of only dropping that after the whole ordeal.

His smile is too disarming. Yeah, Nezumi could easily agree to walk straight into his death for him if Shion asked it nicely.

Maybe he should get the fucking bow and leave as fast as he could, wine and answers be damned.

Or maybe he should just… stay with him. It’s not like Olympus was doing him any better. At least Nezumi would be agreeing to walk straight into his death for a nice, animal protector, good-looking guy.

“You… can go now?” Shion says, with an inquisitive tone, looking slightly confused.

Nezumi snaps back to reality. “Yeah, right. Be right back.”

Shion nods, looking back at the dragon and gauging his reaction as Nezumi moves. In all honesty, he does feel like the dragon is afraid of him, staying as far away as he can from Nezumi, barely moving with the exception of his head, eyes focused on him.

It’s not that hard to find the bow, in all his golden glory, even in the darkness of the cave.

Nezumi takes it, and he sees as the dragon gets more restless, already trying to flee the cave. Shion’s voice comes in soothing waves, and makes Nezumi wonder if they’re not somehow enchanted too.

Shion _is_ a wizard.

“Hey, it’s okay now, he’s not going to hurt you, buddy. You’re really brave, aren’t you? He’s only going to walk out, and we’ll break that spell. Okay?”

It’s _a-okay_ for Nezumi, that’s for sure, who leaves the cavern as fast as he can without startling the already anxious creature.

And sure enough, as soon as he crosses the entrance, the spell breaks. The bow is literally glowing now, and its glow takes over Nezumi’s frame—if Shion doubted his demigod status before, he probably doesn’t anymore, all wide-eyed and lips parted.

Also damn cute.

The dragon isn’t that impressed, however, not more than he is scared and eager to live. He does take a second to bow to Shion, however, before getting out of the cave and spreading his wings.

Well, if anything, that is quite the sight to witness. It’s a privilege of sorts on itself, Nezumi thinks, as they both watch the dragon take flight.

“Sooo… You’re really just going to let him go?”

Shion nods. “Yep. He’s a good one.”

“He did steal my brother’s bow.” Nezumi points out, distrustful. “You know that, right? I’m not making this up, that’s why the bow cursed him locked in that cave. It’s probably the first stop he made after stealing it.”

“Yeah,” Shion chuckles, still looking in the direction in which the dragon took flight.

“And there are a few other stolen things inside that cave, by the way. How do you know he’s going back to his... lair?”

“Well, he did leave all those things behind, didn’t he?”

“Maybe he was afraid you’d change your mind. Or just afraid of the bow. _I’m_ kinda afraid of the bow.”

Shion shakes his head dismissively. “I think he learned his lesson.”

“Sure thing, _dragon whisperer_.”

“It’s _keeper_ ,” Shion corrects, turning to him. His glow reflects on Shion’s features, making them more accentuated. “Although I just set him free, so that sounds contradicting. Well, I always liked the term dragonologist better, anyway.”

“About that,” Nezumi takes a step closer, and whispers. “I remember something about wine?”

Shion laughs and nods, taking his wood-thing again—probably a wand, _oh my gods_ —and Nezumi tries not to freak as he waves it around and a bunch of stuff appears. Including candles.

Isn’t that romantic? Shion wasn’t kidding about being a keeper.

Nezumi lets go of the bow, tired of the whole glowing thing, and takes the wine bottle. It’s a solid, real bottle, and he doesn’t know if he can believe that just yet.

“You can open it, it won’t bite.”

“I’m not sure if I believe that. How do you even…”

He’s too busy chuckling and spreading a towel on the ground, but when he’s done Shion summons—or whatever—two glasses and holds them for Nezumi.

That’s enough for him, to be honest.

“Want something to eat?” Shion asks as Nezumi pours them the wine.

“Like… cheese?”

“Yeah?”

“No, no I’m good.” But on a second thought: “Although I kinda still wanna see you do that again.”

“I can do that with other things. Like that rock.” Shion points to it, and it surely comes right into his free hand.

“Is this… a _wand_?”

“Yes.”

“How… Where…”

If he sounds broken, it’s because he feels exactly like that.

“Maybe we should take this slow. It looks like you have too many questions and you’re just confused. I feel like that too, to be honest. You were just glowing a second ago, who knows what else can you do?”

“You’re… teasing me, aren’t you? You have a wand. You can do stuff. That’s so much cooler than being a demigod! And your job sent you here? I got sent here to solve something I had absolutely nothing to do with, and for nothing. I’m not getting paid for this.”

“Sounds awful.”

“You bet. Thanks for the help, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

☪

 

They end up lying on the ground with the empty wine bottle, watching the stars as they exchange stories about their completely unusual, but still opposite, lives. Shion thinks Nezumi’s life is so much more interesting, and Nezumi obviously disagrees.

“You have a school and everything, that sounds so much better than a camp.”

“I don’t think I agree. Grades, Nezumi. Schools have grades, and grades are a pain.”

“Still! The gods only use us, we gave birth to you now you gotta be grateful to us and do our dirty work!” He makes a funny raspy voice, and Shion laughs. His laugh is quite something. “The camp only exists to give us proper training.”

“I bet you learn a lot more there than we do at school, anyway,” Shion shoots back, pointedly.

He shifts on the towel, and Nezumi sees him get closer with his peripheral vision.

“Maybe. Being a wizard is still cooler. You got villages and nice stores, I’d die to see that Zonko’s you talked about.”

“I could take you there.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah, why not?”

So carefree, nothing like the man he followed into the forest. Now his duty is done, Shion looks completely like his exact opposite.

Still cute. _Cuter_.

“Isn’t that, like, against the rules?”

“You’re a _demigod._ I don’t think the rules apply to you. At least, I don’t remember reading or seeing anything about demigods.”

Shion winks, and Nezumi laughs out loud.

“Are you trying to woo me?” He asks, jokingly, but Shion answers without a moment’s hesitation.

“Only if it’s working.” He answers in a beat.

Nezumi would choke on his wine if there was any of it left. Gratefully, there isn’t. When the heck did this happen?

“What?”

“So can you do something besides glowing? I had the impression you were going to tell me something, only you never did.” Shion changes the topic, not looking even the slightest bit ashamed.

“I can sing, actually. Music is Apollo’s gift, so all his children have a knack for it.”

“Oh! Please, can you sing for me?”

Nezumi gives a short nod.

“Yes, I can.”

He closes his eyes and starts, the lack of instruments is far from ideal, but maybe that’s better. Sometimes, his voice can be too powerful, especially when’s the first time someone is hearing it.

Shion stays quiet for the entirety of it, until Nezumi stops and looks at him to gauge his reaction.

Sure enough, Shion looks enchanted.

“A voice like this can’t be human, you _are_ a god.”

“Son, I’m a god’s _son_. How many times…”

“Sorry.” There it is, that adorable chuckle again. “Can you sing some more?”

Oh no, he’s getting flustered. Nezumi thinks of an excuse, looking back to the night sky not to give himself away. “Without music is boring.”

“I can summon–”

“Zeus, no, just let me get my phone and I’ll play something. Imagine you’re home minding your own business and your entire sound system leaves flying by the window. No.”

Now that he knows how the _Accio_ magic works, Nezumi is glad Shion only took small things. They were all his, too, apparently. _From the Inn I’m staying nearby_ , Shion had explained. Still, a damn _sound system_.

“Okay,” Shion agrees easily, a laugh hidden in his voice. “I was only going for a guitar, but sure.”

It’s not long before he’s standing up, and swinging to the song. He’s terribly stiff at it, and Nezumi sighs, stopping to sing mid-sentence and standing up. Shion looks at him confused and slightly upset, but Nezumi is quickly back to singing, as soon as he takes Shion’s hands and pulls him closer.

To conduct him.

It’s probably not what Shion had in mind, but he accepts it with a small blush to his cheeks, eyes on Nezumi even though he’s clearly flustered. Nezumi waltzes them around the clearing, along with the slow song, swirling and twirling Shion until he’s laughing, and relaxed, mindlessly dancing a lot better than he was doing by himself before.

Shion lies his head on Nezumi’s shoulder, sighing in content.

That makes Nezumi stops, whole body suddenly unresponsive. He’s not sure he knows how to react in this situation, anyway.

“You know, you thanked me, but I wouldn’t have been able to do anything if you weren’t here, too. Thanks to you, I could free that dragon, and really fast too.”

Nezumi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, aren’t we a great duo.”

Shion pulls back, facing him again. It feels like watching everything in slow motion the moment Shion closes his eyes, and slowly leans in. He knows what’s happening. He can’t believe it’s happening. He doesn’t want to stop it—quite on the contrary, but it’s _Shion_ taking the initiative.

The soft press of his lips on Nezumi’s is almost a ghost, and he quickly pulls back to gauge Nezumi’s reaction—which obviously is to lean in, reaching for Shion’s lips and kissing him back.

That seems to greatly satisfy him, hands flying to Nezumi’s neck and pulling him closer, a smile on his lips.

When he opens his mouth, Nezumi thinks it’s to deepen the kiss, but Shion pulls back and says:

“Night’s cold. Do you have somewhere to stay?”

A little dumbfounded, Nezumi answers, “I was going to find a place to crash afterward.”

“Wanna _crash_ with me?”

“Uh… sure?”

That’s definitely not what he thought was going to happen, but the night is cold and he does need a place to _crash_.

Shion takes his hand and leads them all the way down the mountain, and out of the forest. If Nezumi thinks there’s a chance they’re just going to lay down and sleep, it flies out of the nearest window as soon as they’re inside Shion’s room. Nezumi barely has the time to register the room before Shion is pulling him in again, stopping so close to him that their noses touch.

It’s silent, his eyes glinting with innocent mischief, and he waits.

Nezumi leans with a defeated sigh—defeated, because he knows now that the _take the bow and flee_ plan is out of the question—and drops the bow on the floor to properly cup Shion’s face and kiss him.

He’s not sure he knows what this is, but he already hopes it isn’t a one-time thing.

Shion, on the other hand, despite not knowing what Nezumi’s thoughts are, knows this isn’t ending tonight—he promised to show him Zonko’s and other places, he’s got a list on his head already, and he’s excited.

He’s excited, because he’s never felt something like this. Not to be cliche, he wouldn’t call it love, but he’s sure that he _wants_ a lot of things at once, and, most of all, he wants to spend more time with the demigod.

Nezumi kisses him gently, hands carefully cupping his face, sliding to his neck and angling their faces better to deepen the kiss, and it’s unlike anything Shion’s ever tried before. His stomach is churning, flipping, he’s so excited he can barely keep it to himself.

He takes Nezumi’s hand and breaks the kiss, taking him to his bed, and sliding off his cloak. The room is too hot for this, and there’s no reason to keep the disguise. Instinctively, Shion changes his hair color back to brown, and gets startled when Nezumi gasps in complete shock.

“What–”

He chuckles, kneeling on the bed in front of Nezumi.

“I can change my appearance, it’s a family thing.”

Shion pulls him into the bed as well, gently.

“S-so your hair isn’t white?” Nezumi sits, dumbfounded.

“No, I’m not that old.”

“White hair suits you.”

“Are you saying I look old?”

The way Nezumi answers sounds almost like he’s mad. “ _No_ , I’m saying you look beautiful.”

Shion giggles and leans forward, wet lips sliding and perfectly fitting together, and obviously Nezumi is still in his cloak, so he slides his hands through the demigod’s shoulders and takes it off, biting his lips in between kisses.

Nezumi’s hands firmly grip his waist as Shion pushes him to lie down.

“Wait, are you drunk?”

Shion blinks, staring into gray eyes.

“Are _you_?”

“ _No_.”

“Cool.”

Silence.

“You didn’t answer me.”

Shion laughs, because how cute.

“No, I’m not, I swear. You have my full and sober consent.”

“... Really.”

“Yeah, just promise you’ll stay and let me cuddle you.”

Nezumi _blushes_.

“Y-yeah, I can do that.”

“Great!”

Shion smiles again, sporting the same mischievous look as before, and dives for Nezumi’s jaw this time, peppering kisses all the way down his neck, fingers playing with the bottoms of his shirt, slowly opening them, and Nezumi pulls him down, carefully exchanging their positions, albeit the kiss is a lot more heated now. Shion smiles, pleased, and their teeth clash a little with that, but it doesn’t seem to bother either, tongues meeting and sliding in synchrony, a groan escaping from Nezumi’s chest as he presses their bodies closer, leg’s tangling with Shion’s, and this time neither of them stop.

 

The sun is rising when they comfortably slide closer under the blankets, Shion in an oversized tee and Nezumi wearing a borrowed shorts.

Shion rests his head on Nezumi’s bare chest, arm resting above his stomach, and one leg above Nezumi’s thighs. They watch the sun breach through the only window in the room, slowly falling asleep, together.

Apollo’s bow completely forgotten, but safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are still [open](https://twitter.com/choccolattae/status/1016021554503864322), if you'd like to ask me about it, I'll happily answer all your questions ^^  
> You can check the commission's form [here](goo.gl/an6CCP), and reach me through twitter, tumblr or ccat :)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> ♡ [main twitter](https://twitter.com/choccolattae) | [side twitter - tk/fics](https://twitter.com/taegguksgay) | [tumblr](http://taeggukswitch.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/2syub) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A0A85J8S) ♡


End file.
